Hodgepodge: Crazy Delight
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: AU. Yui is the 19th priestess on the Hongo Family. She left her hometown to explore the world full with demons. Rei is a famous demon slayer searching for a certain demon. Rei Ayanami and Yui Hongo. R&R! Written by Shunrei Ryuzaki & Dahong Palay.


**xxoxx **

**Hodgepodge: Crazy Delight **

**Written and Created by: **

**Dahong Palay and Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion and Fushigi Yuugi are owned by their respected owners not by us. Rei Ayanami and Yui Hongo are used fictitiously here as a crossover characters for the fanfiction. Original Characters and the plot are made fictitiously by the authors.

**Lead** **Characters:** Rei Ayanami of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Yui Hongo from Fushigi Yuugi. Genres: Adventure and Fantasy

**Warning:** Story set on AU. Written without betareader's guide. Subject for OOCness and errors. Might have themes and scenes not appropriate for some readers.

**xxoxx **

**Chapter 1: Suppose to be Priestess **

**xxoxx **

It was a cold and snowy afternoon when she decided to walk to the downtown of Safrina City and look for new books at some bookshops there. The soft cold breeze passed and she shivered at the contact. Her golden long tresses cascades elegantly on her back. Bluish eyes sparkles with stoic and unreadable expression. Her pale white skin almost covered with her thick clothes and coat to shield her petite body against the cold weather.

Hongo Yui clenched her fist within the sidepockets of her coat and tucked herself within it. She looked up at the sky and saw some snow start to fall. She closed her cerulean eyes and felt the snow hit her face gently. Another cold day. Another pain. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The City seems haunted at the first sight. People are on their houses keeping theirselves against the snowstorm and from the unwanted visitors of their City. Yui resumed to her walk and went to the nearest bookshop. As she went inside of it, she noticed the strange looks of the people at her. She arched a brow and confusion and then saw them exchanged silent whispers to each other. Yui went to the counter and took a catalogue near her.

"What's wrong with them, Ranka-san?" Yui asked without leaving her gaze on the catalogue.

Ranka-san, the owner of the shop noticed her presence and lean closer to the counter.

"Oh, Yui-sama. They're just wondering why your family haven't acted anything with regard to the demons attacks recently." she replied casually.

Yui lifted her head and looked at Ranka. She moved closer to the counter and rested her arms on it.

"I thought they were informed that our family ceased on being a demon slayer clan." Yui stated and furrow her brows.

"Do you know why they did such thing?" Ranka asked. Yui shook her head in response.

"No. I have no idea why." she said.

"I see. So you're not informed by your own family." Ranka said and motioned her to follow her to the room across them. Yui complied and follow her shortly.

"Tell me something that I should know about my family, Ranka-san." Yui said after closing the door behind her.

Ranka walked toward the large bookshelves and took a book at the lowest rack of it. She handed it to Yui and Yui opened it and scanned the first page of it with her eyes.

"Cursed Priestess." Yui read on the book.

"Have you heard anything about priestess and demon's connection?" Ranka asked.

"Priestesses were the ones who defended the mankind from demons but I don't know where they came from." Yui replied.

Ranka sat on the chair and crossed her legs while she what Yui scanned the contents of the book.

"Yui-sama, please turn the page to page 21 and start reading the second paragraph." Ranka said and Yui obeyed her words. She flipped on the said page number and looked at the second paragraph.

"Once a demon king had fell in love with a mortal human but being created from different races, their love is forbidden. Their forbidden love produces children but all of them died. The mortal woman grief for the lost of their offsprings and almost died because of it. At last, she conceived again but fearing that another child would lost, the demon king gave up his status symbol and gave his life essence to the unborn child. The Demon king died but left his status symbol to his human lover. Months later, the human gave birth to a blonde half demon baby girl. Thus, she became the first priestess in the history." Yui read the paused. She gave an inquiring look at Ranka.

"The first priestess is a half blood demon?" Yui asked.

"Well, Yes." Ranka replied.

"What's the connection with it to our family?" Yui asked.

"Your family came from the demon slayer clan but that's not all, Yui-sama. Hongo Family is in the direct line from the first priestess." Ranka said. "You mean I am a decendant of the first priestess?"

"Yes, Yui-sama and you're the 190th generation of your clan. That made you the 19th priestess." Ranka declared. She stood from her seat and walk towards the door.

"You can take the book with you if you want, Yui-sama." Ranka said.

"Ranka-san, why are you telling these to me?" Yui asked and followed Ranka outside.

"Because you have to know. Your family knew that you're the 19th priestess. They don't want you to die and deal against the demons that's why they suppressed your mystical powers." Ranka replied.

Yui held the book close to her chest and sat near the counter.

"You're bored with your life aren't you, Yui-sama?" Ranka asked.

"Yes." Yui admitted.

That was the truth. Yui was tired of her plain life. She felt being caged by her family. She went to school and aces their lessons but still she felt emptiness. Something telling her that it wasn't the life she must live. She already have everything that normal teenager wishes but it didn't made her felt satisfied and happy. There were times that she wonders what could be her life outside the Safrina City but then she realized that she'll never learn what it feels like for her family won't allow her to go away.

Yui decided to left the shop and headed back home. She walked silently at the empty streets of Safrina. The Snow starts to fell again and she started to walked swiftly. She turned to her left and heard a loud scream at the meadow near her. She gulped and held her courage to approach the location of the scream. Her eyes widened when a big demon hopped towards his victim.

"No!" Yui screamed and the demon stopped. He looked back at Yui and flashed his bloody red eyes and fangs at her.

"Run!" Yui shouted and the girl run away from them. The demon tried to chase her but Yui threw a purified twig and he flinched in pain.

"Hongo girl." the demon hissed at her. He vanished at the midst of air and Yui left standing at her place. She felt the demon's presence leaving the area which startled her. How can she manage to know where his location?

She tried her best to compose herself again and took steps away from the meadow. Her breath became ragged and she could feel the coldness striking within her thick clothes. She turned her head to the direction of departing demon making sure she's safe from the danger.

"How did he know that I came from Hongo Family?" she asked herself.

It was almost nine of the evening when she reached the Hongo Mansion. The Mansion stood elegantly near at the northern border of Safrina City. Built at the top of an inactive volcano, Hongo Mansion oversees the whole premises of Safrina City. In reality, the Hongo Family almost owns the two third part of the whole city. Their lands reached until the virgin mountain range at the eastern part of the city. Being the only survivor child of Hongo Family, Yui is bound to inherit massive amount of fortunes,wealths and lands of their clan.

Yui walked at the grand isle of their mansion and without a word to reply to their welcoming servants, she straightly went to her private chamber. Her room was dark and only lit by the fading moonlight outside. She wore off her thick coat and hanged it on the rack beside her door. She then headed to her study table and lit a lap. Carefully, she laid the book on her table.

"Tell me what should I know." Yui said as if she's talking to the book.

Yui opened it and flipped the page to the bookmark. It was the same page that Ranka had told her to read. Her slender fingers run through the words until it stopped to the paragraph that she hadn't read yet.

Curiosity flickered in her cerulean colored eyes. She shifted herself in her seat and started to read.

The half demoness, half human girl inherited mostly her demon father's looks. She has the same golden hair which is slightly messy and has a pair of dark blue eyes. The child grew up only with her mortal mother in her side. When she was younger, it was greatly implied that her senses are greater than a normal child. She could sense demons' presence and could kill them unintentionally. These made the people at their town despised her and her mother. They thought that she's also a monster like her demon father. They were exiled on her own hometown. A year later, her mother became a famous demon slayer which is ironic she was her child from a demon. Different villages and cities contracted her mother to defend their lands and because of these, large amount of money and wealth poured on their cost. The half demoness grew up as a fine lady. She became a demon slayer too like her mother.

Her life changed when her priestess' ability started to resurfaced in a short span of time. Her human blood became dominant and purified her own blood. Because of this, the raging effect of her demon blood. Though, she was able to use some of her demonic powers but was still overwhelmed by her purification.

At the same time, the demons started to have an interest on her. Some demons much likely the weakest ones are afraid of her purification ability. The physical contact at her skin will made their flesh burn. The same effect when they was hit by a thing that she touched. The Demons that are after her were the ones who like her dead to extract the demonic powers of her father from her body. Others want her to their bride and to make her their own status symbol.

Thinking that her family is danger because of her, she decided to leave her town and went to a long journey to face her own fate.

Yui closed the book and sighed to herself. She stared outside the window near her and saw the birds flew away from Safrina City. Her eyes widened as she sensed a group of demons approaching the City.

"They're coming." she uttured and then ran towards the door and left.

**xxoxx **

**Preview to the Next Chapter **

Yui stretched the string of her bow and pointed her arrow to the demon who was about to attack a young boy. The arrow struck the back of the demon and it turned into ashes in an instant.

Two Demons was about to stabbed her at her back when a wind passed and saw a short blue haired woman with a pair of bloody red eyes killed the remaining demon in one slashed using her huge silver sword.

**Chapter 2: The Demon Slayer and the Priestess **

**xxoxx **

A/n: First trial for a crossover story for Evangelion and Fushigi Yuugi. This story is created and written by Dahong Palay and Shunrei Ryuzaki. They both collaborate their ideas to create a story with their favorite anime characters of all time. Yeah, really. WE really LOVE Rei and Yui. We despise Asuka and Miaka. *evil laughs* Just joking. It is just we prefer Rei and Yui. They're too sexy and cute, right?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of our story. Please let us know what you think about this story by leaving reviews. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**P.S:** Sorry for the grammatical and tenses errors. We aren't native english speakers. We write this out of boredom and craziness.

Lazy and Sleepy as always,

**The Authors**


End file.
